Accident
by Rylitah
Summary: “I swear, it was an accident! It’s not my fault I had to kick the ball back to the girl while you decided to pounce on me and land on an ungodly area!” Oneshot, no pairings.


**A/N: I need something to try and get me motivated to work on my other stories…So I wrote this oneshot. First Soul Eater fic? Yep. :D**

**And there's SUPPOSED to be no pairings…but if you look REALLY close, then you might see a microscopic hint of Kid/Black Star…Though it's not meant to be that way.**

**Also, the battle is…really, really, short. This is a short oneshot. xP**

* * *

"You want to what?" The teenager raised an eyebrow at the blue haired assassin. Well, that certainly came out of no where. This had to be the what, hundredth time Black Star challenged him to a battle? Kid lost count about four days ago, the time of his last encounter with the hyperactive technician.

"You heard me," Black Star smirked. "I want to fight you. Shouldn't be too much of a request, right? I mean, how could you say no to me, the man who will one day surpass God? Besides, you've accepted before."

"That was when I didn't know you'd challenge me every single week," The shinigami sighed, and looked around his house. It was much more of a mansion, really. Please, wasn't there anything that could interest him and make Black Star go away?

"Tch, men like us have to stay strong! What, are you too much of a coward to fight me today?" Kid groaned. Of course. Black Star always asked him this…Every. Single. Week.

"Can't you just fight Soul for a change?"

"No way! He'd turn into a scythe, and he obviously can't move without Maka there to carry him around in that form. I'm not going to challenge her, and definitely not Tsubaki! Patti is too weird and Liz is just a fashion freak! You're just about the only person who's left!" The assassin took a step inside, causing Kid to step back.

"If I accept, will you leave?"

"After the fight."

"Then fine. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get."

* * *

"Thanks, Kid!" Black Star smirked, getting poised for battle. The two walked for a bit, trying to find a good place to hold their fight, and not break anything in the process(Though that was mostly Kid's worry about destroying something symmetrical, as Black Star honestly didn't care). They settled for a small park where little children usually came out of their homes to play at. Today, it was empty. Kid flinched at the asymmetrical shapes of the twisted jungle gyms, the turning slides, and just about everything else there. So if Black Star managed to destroy part of the area with his "sheer awesomeness"(As the assassin says), then it would be okay.

"Whatever," Kid sighed, and also got in stance.

"And…go!" Black Star shouted and immediately dashed off and appeared in front of Kid, swinging his leg low to kick him. The shinigami jumped out of the way, and turned to hit the blue haired loudmouth in the head. Black Star stumbled a bit, and turned to face his opponent. He took a few steps back to get some distance between them. Dashing with incredible speed, he went to swing his arm around and punch Kid in the shoulder. Staggering back, Kid made an annoyed face. This was quickly replaced with a look of shock.

"Oh no!" He shouted suddenly, slowly sinking to his knees and clutching his head. Black Star raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. "I forgot to check if the candles were perfectly aligned! Damn it, Black Star! You come at the worst of times! What if they're asymmetrical now? The other candles will never forgive me! What kind of shinigami am I, to simply forget to measure the candles?! Oh my God, I deserve to die…I shouldn't exist…Depressed, depressed…"

Black Star didn't know what to say. Their fight was interrupted with something like this? More importantly, where did this even come from? He tried to console the other teen.

"Erm, don't say that? The candles won't care if they're asymmetrical or not." This received a dramatic gasp.

"How could you SAY that?!" Kid jumped up and pointed at the assassin. "The world needs to be orderly, perfect, symmetrical! I can't do that if I can't even organize my own house!"

"Um…" Black Star shook his head. "You know what? Never mind! Whether you're serious about this or not; I'm finishing this!" With that, the loudmouth ran and jumped onto the plastic slide. He held a firm grip, ready to jump anytime and pounce on the now-sobbing teenager below him.

On Kid's level, a small soccer ball rolled towards him.

"Hey, mister!" A little girl shouted from across the park. "Can you please kick that back to us? Our game can't continue without it!" Kid looked up, tears still in his eyes.

"Sure, whatever…" He was back on his feet, and took a couple steps back. Black Star chose this moment to jump, letting out a loud war cry. Kid kicked the ball as hard as he could(because hey, it was symmetrical), and his view was blocked by a certain other person.

Black Star's plan was to pounce on the unsuspecting Kid and basically use his fists to smash him into the ground. This, unfortunately for him…did not work. His hands were still suspended in the air, and instead of the other teen mere inches away from him clutching his head in pain, he was feeling a rather…indescribable pain in the lower half of his body.

"Son of a--!" The assassin jumped back and landed ungracefully, his hands immediately shooting downwards. "Oh my freaking--! Gah! Holy--! Uwahh!"

Death the Kid merely stared at the interesting sight before him. The little girl was now running away with her ball, going back to her soccer game. His tears stopped flowing, and for a little while, he even forgot about the candles.

"Are…you okay?" Were the three words he said.

"No, I am NOT! You have legs of freaking STEEL!" Black Star shouted, still writhing around in pain. "Oh my GOD! This is--! Augh! What was that for?!"

"Well, we were in a fight. I was distracted, but then the ball came up, and you chose to jump at a horrible time," Kid explained. "Not my fault. Maybe you should learn to wait next time before attacking."

"No! You did that on purpose!" Black Star accused.

"I swear, it was an accident! It's not my fault I had to kick the ball back to the girl while you decided to pounce on me and land on an ungodly area!" The shinigami was getting annoyed.

"Then there's only one option left!"

"Postpone the battle so I can go home?" Kid proposed.

"No! It means I have to get you back!"

"Get me--wha?"

"Get over here!" The assassin shakily rose, but merely stumbled and fell flat onto his face. "Gah!" He tried again, this time with more luck. The teen started to run at Kid in a crazy way, with his legs flailing about. Kid wasn't sure how he was able to stay up.

"Erm…I'm just going to go back home and--Ack! The CANDLES!" Kid immediately dashed off, leaving behind a very angered and irritated Black Star.

"Get back here and fight like a man! You can handle the pain!" Black Star winced, but stopped following the shinigami and decided to go home. Maybe Tsubaki could help ease the pain…

* * *

**A/N: …Yeah, I don't think this was a good oneshot. XP Ending was a bit rushed, in my opinion. And Kid likes to think about a lot of stuff, so why not make him think about candles? :P**

**But tell me what you think anyway in a review?**


End file.
